


Keeping an Open Mind

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/M, Fingering, Frottage, Scratching, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Maybe not all of Lotor’s generals were so bad after all.





	Keeping an Open Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again lovelies. This is one of my favorite crackpairings to write and the first of many fics ive done for it on my tumblr sinfultrails, hope you guys like it too.
> 
> Enjoy!

There are many factors Throk had taken into consideration as he is tugged towards a supply closet on the main fleet.

  
One: This was one of Lotor’s generals. This could easily turn ugly at any moment if either one decided to turn on the other.

  
Two: Not much is known about General Narti other than she was blind and had the witch’s cat always watching. And though he couldn’t see Kova, he knew he must be somewhere watching.

  
Three: ….She was….alluring to him. In all that mystery, there was something very strong and powerful emanating from her. She walked with confidence even if it were to walk blindly into flames or battle.

  
It was…almost sensual to him in a way.

  
“Hmmm…interesting location you’ve chosen,” he grunted as he was tugged inside causing him to grunt a little, the door slamming shut before she calmly pushed him to sit on a crate.

  
A soft clicking sound left her as she placed her hands on either side of him, and leaned forwards slightly. If she had eyes, Throk felt they would be looking right into his….

  
She trilled softly and lightly traced over the markings on his face and then then slowly down his sides.

  
Something gently was prodding at the outer reaches of his connsciousness, as If trying to nudge in, but not wanting to intrude…

  
Throk’s eyes glimmer slightly, before he leans up slowly, “It’s rude to try and go into other people’s winds my dear….”

  
She stilled for a moment, before he tail lightly wraps around his leg as she moves to straddle his lap. She was making a quiet trilling sound as she gently tapped her forehead to his.

  
“Yes?” He quirked a brow at her before he slowly slipped his hands down to hold her hips.

  
A soft growl escaped her as she slowly takes his hand and slips it between her legs.

  
_Please me or leave._

  
His breathing hitched softly when he heard her voice in his head. He narrowed his eyes before he gropes at her, rubbing roughly.

  
She growled against, before she slips her sharp fingers over his arm, looking for cracks to try and pull it off. She pushed her hips down into his hand as she hisses felt his thumb pressing at her rim through the fabric.

  
There’s a quiet gasp as he uses one of his claws to light rip it open, a little of her slick dribbling our and onto his finger tip.

  
“If I didn’t know any better I’d say….”

She slapped a hand over his mouth.

  
_You talk too much._

  
His eyes narrowed hen she ‘spoke’ again. He grabbed her hip, digging his claws into her there, as he moves in and nudges under her chin to her throat. She hesitated a moment,before tilting her head back, letting the hood slide off.

  
A soft snort left the commander as he bared his fangs and slowly clawed at her hips.

  
A soft noise left her as she feels the fabric along his sides….and dug her nails into him in turn. He snarled before he bit down into her neck. The soft metallic taste of blood hits his tongue as he pinches and tugs on her folds before pulling her closer letting her grind her hips down against the bulge between his legs.

  
_Show it to me…_

  
He huffed, pulling back and licking some blood from his lips as he reaches down slowly to unzip his pants and let his cock out. He groaned softly when she pulled one of her hand—fingertips stained with some blood from scratching into him—and gripped him.

  
He gasped and shuddered before he narrowed his eyes at her before his hand returns to her cunt and slips his fingers inside her. He stroked at her walls, feeling her slick staining his palm as his thumb feels the soft scaly ridges along the edge of her labia.

  
“That….mmm….pleasing enough for you?” He hissed at her as he flicked his thumb over her clit, roughly rubbing it and slowly pressing the tip of his claw against it.

  
He hissed as her grip around his cock tightened with her nails threatening to sink into him. She gave another clicking growl as she ground her hips down on to his fingers, grunting softly as he curled them inside her. Hitting her soot, and rubbing at the sweet spot of her cervix.

  
She groaned and bounced her hips down a little harder before she used her free hand to grab at the two tendrils on the back of his neck to force his head back as she leaned down and bit him in the crook of his neck.

  
“Rrrnnnnnnnghrraaaah!” He snarled, bucking his hip up as she started to pump his cock harder squeezing at the base and moving up the length.

  
Her soft tongue lapped at the bleeding bite mark she’d left, before she starts to tense up. He felt her clenching around his fingers slowly as she rocked her hips down harder gasping.

  
Throk looked at her body language a moment, before his eyes roll back as he felt himself growing closer….!

  
““Nnngh…oh quiznak I’m….!”

  
A deep rumbling purr leaves the half breed as she arches her head back again and lefts out a soft croon as her slit clamps down around his fingers and a fresh wave of fluids stains his hands as she cums.

Throk roared as he came when her grip tightened in her own orgasm, thick strings of cum spurting out and staining her thighs and the floor. His legs shook slightly as he panted softly as she remained with her head tilted back a moment. Then she slowly sat back up and came facecto face to him…or what can be assumed as face to face.

  
They were quiet a moment, nothing but there soft breaths filling the silence.

  
Throk slowly leaned up, weakly nudging his forehead to hers.

  
She stilled a moment, before making a gentle noise that sounded like a mix between a trill and a purr.

  
It was a bit of a shame that he may end up sent away somewhere if he continued to think of mutiny against Prince Lotor.

  
Maybe she can convince him to let her keep him~


End file.
